


A Change of Perspective

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Harley always tuned Ivy out once she got going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Perspective

Ivy had made Harley look at plants in a whole new way. 

It wasn’t so much the lectures, diatribes, and fits of homicidal rage that Ivy indulged in with irritating frequency. Harley either tuned her out or, well, really Harley always tuned Ivy out once she got going. “Blah blah blah, cruelty to plants, blah blah blah, destruction of mother earth, blah blah blah, see how people like it if pieces of **their** dead relatives are stuck in preservatives and exchanged as tokens of love.” If you had heard it once…. 

Although, come to think of it, Mr. J would probably like the last one; nothing said “get well soon” like a bouquet of dead people. Harley had to admit the irony was kinda funny… in a very non pc way she would have never admitted to before she had met Puddin’. He was such a genius like that, never letting public opinion get in the way of important things, like a good laugh. Maybe she should suggest they visit a hospital together an’ cheer up the sick people someday soon. That was a nice thing for couples to do.

Anywhos, it wasn’t what Ivy said that changed Harley’s opinion. She considered herself more of a doer than a thinker. It was just, when Ivy was around, plants really did act like people. Harley wasn’t sure when her opinion had changed exactly. Sure, Ivy’s plants responded to her orders, but so did minions and that didn’t make them people. It might have been when Ivy kicked Harley out of her lab for “touching things” and the plants had brought Harley a TV without being asked (Ivy had thrown it out of her hideout once she found out about it). It might have been when a bush had uprooted itself to help hide Harley from Batsy and Birdboy before she noticed them sulking about. It definitely could have been when a vine threw one of Harley’s shaving cream pies in Ivy’s face after she convinced it Ivy was working too hard. Harley giggle to herself, just thinking about it, then groaned as her bruises and cracked rib, ribs?, made themselves known.

But somewhere along the line Ivy had unquestionably made Harley look at plants in a whole new way.

Why else would she have dived between one of them and Mr. J without thinking about it?

It was all Batsy’s fault anyway! If he hadn’t spoilt Mr. J’s plan’s, Puddin’ would have never gone after one of Harley’s plants. He knew how much Ivy’s gifts mattered to her. She even tried to remember to water them regularly… which mighta been why Ivy started giving her cactuses come to think of it. But she really did try to care for them and Mr. J knew that! He just got so mad sometimes he didn’t think clearly, that was all (although he did manage to avoid damaging his own rare toy collection). After all, he had work so hard on those plans, trying to bring laughter back to the city, an’ cheer people up, an’ then tall, dark, and ugly had to go and ruin everything, the spoil sport. No wonder Mr. J got so mad. 

Harley winced, thinking about what had come after that. Maybe she **should** have asked Red a few more questions, but really? It was kinda obvious that one of Ivy’s plants would have a few advantages in the self-defense department. Harley only wondered why it had waited so long to launch its quills. Harley had already intercepted Puddin’s kick with her ribs and he was turning to face her, probably to apologize, which is why the quills had stuck him where they did. Maybe the delayed launch was a defect? One of Ivy’s first attempts before she had perfected the design? Boy that had made Mr. J furious though! Harley felt a momentary surge of gratitude for the quills paralyzing affect. It would give Mr. J time to calm down, before he did something he’d regret later. She **did** try to explain that she was sure the plant hadn’t meant to do that but he had yelled at her to get out anyway.

Harley sighed and her shoulders drooped as she limped onward. She’d make it up to him later, once he calmed down. An’ maybe she could get Pammy to volunteer with her at the hospital in the meantime.

Speaking of Pammy. Harley smiled as she saw Robinson Park was just ahead and tried to limp faster without poking herself on the cactus she cradled in her good arm or provoking her injuries further. It was a relief when she got to the edge of the trees and they parted before her, offering helpful limbs to support her and moving their roots out of her way.

“Harley?”

Harley blinked. Red was suddenly standing in front of her. She blinked again and Ivy was right next to her. “How’d you move that fast?” Harley asked her, only to be met with a confused look. “Nev’ mind, here.” Harley held out the plant awkwardly, hoping Ivy wasn’t too mad it had gotten a little bent. 

Ivy took the pot and passed it to one of her giant vines, then a warm hand was cupping Harley’s cheek. 

“What did that parasitic clown do to you this time?” She asked as her eyes trailed over Harley’s bruises.

“S’not his fault.” The words came automatically to Harley’s lips. “Wasn’t even aiming for me this time,” she added in what she hoped was a brighter tone, not wanting to hear another rant. Mr. J was Ivy’s second favorite topic. “Is the plant ok?” When in doubt distract Pammy with the wellbeing of her “babies.”

“I’ll see to it in a moment,” Ivy said dismissively. Harley’s forehead crinkled but Ivy was still talking. “I’m going to put you out now. Your arm is dislocated, no need for you to feel it when I pull it back into place.” With that, she injected something into Harley’s good arm.

“But,” Harley tried to protest. There was something she had wanted to ask but the world was spiraling away and she laughed to herself as her eyes slid closed. It was like being on a tilt-a-whirl.

* * *

Later, Ivy looked down at Harley’s limp form and tried to resist the impulse to smooth back the blonde hair that curled around Harley’s face whenever it was free of her pigtails. Of course, she gave in. As her fingers wandered through the soft strands Ivy was pleased to note that the swelling on Harley’s forehead was already going down and the bruises had all but vanished. The fractures in the second and third rib would take longer, but with her herbal remedies Ivy was sure they would knit in a week or so.

The cactus was mostly fine. Ivy had given it some fertilizer to help it re-grow its quills and moved it back to its rightful place at Harley’s bedside. Her expression grew tender and she ran her fingers down Harley’s cheek. Harley must have listened better than she thought. The cactus had relayed the events that led to tonight’s… visit. Ivy lips twisted into a frown; she hoped the Joker appreciated the after effects of the quill’s toxin. With effort she reigned in her anger and returned her attention to the healing blonde. Ivy’s expression softened again. Even after everything Harley had suffered at that defoliant’s hands she was willing to endure another beating to protect one of Ivy’s…. Clearly, Ivy had made a bigger impact that she suspected. She gently smoothed down a curl that sprung back up near Harley’s ear.

Ivy had made Harley look at plants in a whole new way. 

Maybe, in time, Ivy could make Harley see the Joker in a whole new way too.


End file.
